Conger Fee
Conger Fee is the home planet of Genesis, Emily, Juliet and many others. In the Universe, Conger Fee is in an entirely separate Galaxy to the rest of Geneforce. This galaxy is unnamed (Conger Galaxy is the working title of it), but it is not far from the Mosaic Galaxy. The inhabitants of Conger Fee are not aware of the Mosaic's existence - or it is not common knowledge. Geography Conger Fee consist of about 65% water and 35% land. Conger Fee is also a medium sized planet with a population of around 4.5 billion people, referred to as Conger Feeans, all living on the planet. The planet consists of several cities, including Brights Ville. It is unknown if there are countries, states, provinces or territories on this planet. Government One President is in charge of the whole planet, who is elected every four years. The President can have an unlimited number of re-elections. There are Mayors who run cities, and can be elected as Presidents. It is unknown if the mayors are the ones who elect the President or their citizens. It is unknown how much power the President actually has, such as complete control over the military. The Military on Conger Fee is solely based on technology and does not use any magic. Giant metal mechas are often used, but otherwise, it is reminiscent of Earthly military practices with fighter jets, grounded soldiers, tanks, submarines, and a variety of firearms. When it comes to illegal practices, Conger Fee has much of the same rules as Earth does. The most major difference is the use of magic power. Magic is not illegal, but is regarded as a heavily kept secret and is not meant to be shared with anyone who does not already know. Schooling Government funded public schooling is only slightly different to Western Earth schooling systems. Various subjects are taught depending on the class and teacher. Practical, real-world teaching is prioritized in order to help benefit the student in the work force after they have finished their final years of education. These lessons include economics, accounting and hands-on technician work (computers, health and fitness, wood and metal shop, cooking, etc.). Schooling also begins at an earlier point in a child's life (most children enter at age 4/5), and ends earlier (graduation at age 16/17) in order to prepare the student for its first job(s). This is helpful when balancing the economy. Most jobs readily accept freshly graduated students in order to further aid the production in their lives. It is unknown if Conger Fee offers colleges to extend learning, but it is likely they do, as well as vocational tech schools. (Known) Characters who went to various public schools include: *Juliet (B and C student) *Emily (??? student) *Nathan (D student) *Scarlet (D student) *Moon (A student) *Snow (B student) *Kimmy (??? student) *Tammy (??? student) Demographics Most of Conger Fee has a fair mix of humans and anthropomorphic animals, along with a plethora of plants and animals that are nonanthro. These animals are treated similarly to how they are on Earth; some can be used for livestock and average consumption, while others are adopted into households as pets. There does not seem to be any conflict between having pets and living as an anthropomorphic being. There is also zero chance for there ever to be a cow anthromorph, and zero chance for there ever to be cannibalism or the intended eating of those same anthromorphs. "If it walks and talks, then its a person." (Genesis, Nov. 22, 2014) Cultures Christmas and the Santas A Santa is a being who has achieved a higher elevation of enlightenment that dedicates the rest of their life to giving gifts to those who are good and nothing to those who are bad. Santas can be anyone, but are usually depicted as jolly individuals who grow white hair. Santas can promote other individuals if they believe that the other person is good enough inside to become a gift-giver. Santas possess special magic powers that only they can cast and are given the ability to slow down time enough for them to share gifts with the world in one night. There is only one Santa per world, and every world has their own Santa. A Santa is someone who can also be corrupted; becoming very cold, bitter and greedy, and they gain horrible black magic. "Hilltop Fireworks Show" Genesis and his friends get together in the comic Hidden Feelings and experience a fireworks show on "Independence Hill." It is unknown whether or not this is a traditional annual ordeal that is celebrated by others or just something fun for Genesis and others to do. Known Conger Feeans * Genesis of the Wind * Juliet * Emily * Apocalypse (Anti-Verse) * Etisia (Anti-Verse) * Kimmy * Tammy * Nathan * Scarlet * Moon * Snow * Katie * Leech * Dr. K. Razypants and minions * Exodus Trivia *Conger Fee (the name) is actually "Geneforce" rearranged, the same name of the team that Genesis, Juliet and Emily make up. Category:Planets